1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roof structures and more particularly pertains to a new building cover system for collecting rain water and cooling a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of roof structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, roof structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art roof structures include U. S. Pat. No. 4,620,397; U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,785; U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,934; U.S. Pat. Des. 249,562; U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,098; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,146.
In these respects, the building cover system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of collecting water and cooling a building.